The Empath
by charmedhogwarts
Summary: Peter gets a visit from his future self, telling him to protect a girl that was going to be used for evil in the future.
1. I Peter

**Chapter One.**

Peter

Peter Petrelli was in a trance, painting. When he was finished, he blinked, and took a good look at the picture. It was of a girl in a pair of net shorts and a tank top. She was holding a tennis racket in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. Peter's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Who was she? He had never seen her before. What could this possibly mean?

"Her name is Amber, and you need to protect her." Someone said from behind him.

Peter spun around, to see himself standing there.

"What do you want?" Peter demanded.

"I've come from the to change it. Amber is an empath, like us, and people will find out about her, and use her for evil. You need to protect her, and keep her safe."

"Why me?" Peter asked.

"With your powers, you're the only person that can protect her. well, you and Sylar. But Sylar wouldn't protect her. He'd kill her for her power, and that wouldn't be good either."

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

"She lives in a small town, here in New York. Moravia. You must hurry."

"I have to stay there, and protect her? Can't I just bring her back here to protect her?" Peter asked.

"No, she must stay there, no one can get suspicious, or they will move sooner than they should. Train her to use the powers she collects. She needs to be prepared. Take this money, you'll need it."

Future Perer handed him rolls of hundred dollar bills. Peter looked at him.

"Where did you get this? Why do I need all of this?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry about where I got it. Use it for an apartment and food. Go now, and don't let anything happen to her."

With that, future Peter disappeared.

Peter looked down at the multiple rolls of hundreds. He sighed, and teleported to Moravia. He looked around. He was on the main drag of the town. He began walking, and checking everything out. He finally came to the high school. She was more than likely inside. He went inside. There was no one around. To his right, was the main office, to his left was a small auditorium. He opened the door, it was empty. He shut the door, and started walking again. He came to a cross roads. He could go to the left, the right, or straight. He went straight. He came to a set of double doors, on his left and a stairwell on his right. The double doors led to a gym. He went upstairs. In front of him was another set of double doors led to a gym. He went upstairs. In front of him was another set of double doors. It was the library. He didn't find anyone there. Where was everyone? Someone had to be around. He went to his right. A row of lockers. He wondered if one was Amber's. He suddenly heard someone coming up the stair well that was in front of him. It was actually two people. Two girls. They were talking, and didn't notice him at first. When they did notice him, they looked at him. They didn't speak to him, just about him, to each other. Maybe they knew where Amber was. Hopefully one of them did, so he wouldn't have to do tedious searching. He walked over to the two girls.

"Excuse me, but do either of you know Amber?" Peter asked.

They looked at him.

The taller blonde, of the two, spoke first.

"Do you know her last name?"

"No, I just met her, she just told me that she goes here, and that she plays tennis." Peter siad.

The shorter blonde gave a laugh. Peter looked at her. The tall blonde elbowed her.

"You want to see Amber Sterrett? Why?" The short blonde asked.

"I need to talk to her. Do you know where I can find her at?" Peter asked.

"She's at tennis practice." The tall blonde said.

"And where would that be?" Peter asked.

"At the Elementary school." The short blonde said.

"We could give you a ride over there if you want." The tall blonde said.

"I'm sure that I can find it myself." Peter said.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't be an inconvience. I had to go over there anyways." The tall blonde said.

"Fine. let's go." Peter said.

"Follow me." The tall girl said.

"So, what's your name?" The short girl asked.

"Peter."

"I'm Ali, and this is Shelly." The short girl said.

Peter gave a nod.

They exited out of the building, into a parking lot. Shelly led him to her car. He sat in the front, and Ali sat behind him. It took all of five minutes to get to the tennis courts.

"Are you going to go and talk to her?" Ali asked.

"I'll wait. I don't want to interupt her." Peter said.

"I think that the practice should be ending soon. I think it goes from 3:30 until 5:30. It's 5:15 now." Shelly said.

Peter nodded.

About fifteen minutes later, the coach released everyone. Amber was one of the first to exit the courts. Peter walked over to her.

"Amber, hi, I'm Peter, can I talk to you, please?" Peter asked.


	2. II Amber

**Chapter Two.**

Amber

Amber had a great practice. She loved tennis. Coach Cable had finally let them go for the day. She grabbed her bottle of water, and left the courts. She saw Shelly Pennell and Ali Wade standing with a guy that she didn't know. The guy began walking towards her, like he knew her. She had never seen him before in her life. He got to her and spoke to her.

"Amber, hi, I'm Peter, can I talk to you, please?"

Her heart began beating faster.

"How did you know my name? Who are you?" Amber asked.

"I told you, I'm Peter, can I talk to you, but not here, in private." Peter said.

She wasn't convinced.

"You know Carla, don't you? She sent you to find us, and now she's coming for us." Amber said, taking a step back.

"I don't know any Carla. I'm here because of you. That's what I need to talk to you about." Peter said.

"What about me?" Amber asked.

"I can't say anything here, someone might hear, like your friends." Peter said, geturing to Shelly and Ali.

Amber smiled and laughed.

"They said that we were friends? We're just in some of the same classes, and we are civil, but not friends." Amber said.

"Is there any where we can talk?" Peter asked.

She was still not convinced, but she decided to let him talk.

"If you walk over to the school with me, we can talk. My mother is coming to pick me up, so until she gets here, we can talk." Amber said.

"You don't have a car?" Peter asked.

She shook her head.

"My mother hasn't taken me to get my permit either, so I can't drive. I don't mind though. The bus is fine for me." She told him.

He nodded.

They began walking to the High School.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Amber asked, when no one could hear them anymore.

"I was wondering if anything had changed with you lately." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Can you do things that normal people can't?" Peter asked.

"I don't think so. Like what?" She asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary." He said.

"Every once in a while I hit my opponet with the ball, but other than that, nothing. I can't do anything that anyone else can't do, maybe even less." Amber said.

"I don't think it's true. You're special, you just don't know how special yet." Peter told her.

She looked at him like he had grown another head.

"You're joking, right? How would you know if I'm special, or not? We just met today." Amber said.

"Everyone is special, but some are more special than others. You are more special than most." Peter said.

"Are you high? I'm not special. You don't know what you're talking about." Amber told him.

He stopped, and grabbed her arm to make her stop too.

"How can you say that about yourself?" Peter asked.

She frowned.

"Well, when it's beaten into you daily, after a while, you start to believe it. You get told you're stupid, you tend to believe it, even if you're a genius. Trust me, I should know." Amber said, diverting her gaze from him.

Peter shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorr for what went on in your past, but you have to trust me, you are special." Peter told her.

"Why should I trust you? I just met you." Amber said.

"I know that you have no reason to trust me, besides my word. I'm hoping that will be enough for you." Peter said.

Amber just looked at him. He acted and sounded so sincere. Was he telling the truth though? She had never been good with knowing if a person was telling the truth, or not. Her heart was telling her to trust him. She sighed.

"Fine, why do you think that I'm more special than other people?" Amber asked.

"You have an ability." Peter said.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked.

"An ability, a power." Peter said.

"Like telekenesis?" Amber said.

"Yes, but yours is different. You are an empath, you can absorb another person's power, without hurting them, and have the same power they do." Peter told her.

"And how do you know this?" Amber asked.

"Because I'm an empath too." Peter said.

"But how do you know I'm one?" Amber asked.

"I got a visit from my future self. He told me that I was to come here and protect you from people who want to use you for evil." Peter told her.

"You got a visit from your future self?" Amber asked.

"Yes, this is the part that you just have to believe me. I've come to protect you, I'm not here to hurt you." Peter said.

They began walking again.

"So, how are you going to protect me while I'm at school, and practice?" She asked.

"I can turn invisible, but you can't get too close, or else you'll turn invisible too, and we can't have you turning invisible during class." Peter said.

"You can turn invisible? That is so cool!" Amber said.

"That, among other things." He said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Flying, reading people's minds, painting the future, healing myself, super strength, teleporting, and stopping time. Those among others." Peter said.

"Wow, you're indestructable." She said, in awe.

He gave a small, sad, smile.

"I guess so, but some try to kill me, and others like me." He told her.

"You don't seem to use your powers for evil though, why would they want to kill you? She asked.

"For my power. So be careful of who you meet from here on out. Do not let anyone know about your ability." He told her.

She nodded.

They had made their way to the girl's locker room.

"Okay, I need to change, but then I will be right back." She told him.

He nodded.  
Amber went into the locker room, and to her locker. Since she was on a sports team, she got a big locker. She liked having a big one, more space. She didn't have to cram everything into one of the small lockers. Everything had it's own space. She grabbed her street clothes form the hook, and began changing. Suddenly, Ali and Shelly were next to her.

"So, where did you meet him?" Ali asked.

"Who?" Amber asked.

Shelly rolled her eyes.

"Your friend, Peter!" Shelly s aid.

"I was over at Southern Cayuga for a varsity softball game. He was there, and we just started talking." Amber said.

"Why were you at a Southern Cayuga softball game?" Ali asked.

"My mother coaches the varsity team, and she also teaches there. Peter was actually one of her students." Amber said.

"Is he single?" Shelly asked.

"I think so." Amber said.

She finished getting dressed. She put her tennis racket, and her practice clothes into her locker.

"Does he have a brother?" Ali asked.

Amber lofcked her locker, grabbed her water bottle, and stood up.

"I just met him myself, I don't know very much about him. I was very surprised to see him after practice. I'm sorry, but, I have to go." Amber said.

She walked away, leaving the two girls looking after her. She exited the locker room and found Peter leaning against the wall, waiting for her. She could hear loud noises coming from the boy's locker room. The boys must be done with their practice too.

"Sorry I took so long. Ali and Shelly found me, and bombarded me with questions about you." Amber said.

"What did you tell them?" Peter asked.

"That I met you at Southern Cayuga. At my mother's varsity softball game. They bought it, and I told them that I thought that you had a girlfriend, already. I figured that you didn't want to be bothered by people trying to ask you out." Amber said.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Peter said.

"I have to go to my locker, to get my things." She said.

"Lead the way." Peter told her.

She smiled, and led him upstairs, to where he first met Shelly and Ali. She went over to her locker. She grabbed her backpack, the books, and notebooks that she needed, then closed her locker.

"So, where are you staying?" Amber asked him.

"I haven't had a chance to find a place, yet." He said.

She stopped, and rummaged through her backpack. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She put the paper against the locker, and wrote down a name and number.

"Here, call this number,they will have a place for you. You can move in immediately." Amber told him.

"Thanks, this will help a lot." Peter said.

"No problem, I'm glad that I could help." Amber said, with a smile.

They headed down the stairs, and out of the building. She found a spot on the grass, and sat down. Peter looked down at her for a minute, then sat down next to her. She opened her bag and pulled out her notebook for French IV and her French book.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"My french homework. Just because you show up into my life, telling me that I have this power and that sometime in the future someone is going to use me and my power for evil, does not mean that I can just stop everything. I'm not that good of a student to do that. At times I'm barely getting by." Amber said, frowning.

"Sorry, I know that you didn't ask for any of this, but I should really begin training you, on how to tap into and use your powers." Peter told her.

"That's going to be a little hard." Amber mumbled.

"What do yo mean?" Peter asked.

"My mother has a rule. I can't go over to anyone's house, until she meets the parents. If someone were to come over to my house, then we wouldn't have any privacy. She is very over protecting. So, unless you can come up with a solution to this small problem, it's going to be a little hard to "practice" in private." Amber said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll figure something out." Peter said.

"You should call that number soon." Amber told him.

"I'll get to it. If I don't do it today, I can always teleport to my apartmen for the night." Peter said, with a smile.

She smiled and shook her head.

She went back to her french. A few minutes later Peter cleared his throat. She looked over at him.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

Amber looked around and saw Zack Dusseau and Malcolm Leonard were watching her and Peter. Amber rolled her eyes, and looked at Peter.

"The one on the left is Zack Dusseau and the other is Malcolm Leonard. They used to be on the soccer team with me. Then I switched over to cheerleading, and they moved to the football team." Amber said.

"Well rounded I guess. My neice was a cheerleader too." Peter said.

"Cool. So, you have a sister, or a brother." She said.

Peter smiled.

"Yeah, one brother, Nathan. So, are you friends with Malcolm and Zack?" Peter asked.

She laughed.

"I don't think so. They don't like me. They've made jokes about me and they would jokingly ask me out. It's not just them either, it's a lot of the guys here. Apparently, my looks aren't good enough for some people, well most people in my grade." Amber said, with a shrug.

Peter shook his head.

"I don't know about that, but they might like you, more than you realize." Peter said.

She raised her eyebrows. She looked from Peter, to Zack and Malcolm, then back to Peter. She began laughing.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Trust me, that would not happen, not to me." She told him.

He shook his head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He told her.

"Okay." Amber said.

She had heard that before, but all by people much older. She had never heard that from anyone around her age. Amber sighed.

She saw her mother pull in. She stuffed her book and notebook into her bag, and stood.

"My mother is here. I have to go. I'll meet you here, tomorrow morning." She told him.

He stood too.

"Okay." He said.

Amber slipped her backpack on, and headed for her mom's vehicle. She got in, and smiled.

"Hi mom."

"Hey, who was that you were talking to?"

"A friend. He was helping me with some homework. So, what's for dinner?" Amber asked.

"I'm thinking pizza from New York Pizzeria."

"Sounds good." Amber said.

They pulled away, and Amber gave a small nod to Peter as she passed him.

Amber and her mother headed for the pizza place.


	3. III Sylar

**Chapter Three.**

Sylar

Sylar needed something from Isaac Mendez's old loft. For some reason Mohinder had over taken it for his lab, then Peter used it for painting the future. Sylar was in the middle of searching, when Peter came in. Sylar hid, and watched as Peter went into his trance, and began painting. Sylar wanted to leave, but yet he was very curious as to what Peter was drawing. Even though he was hidden, he could see very clearly.

Peter finally finished, and looked confused. Suddenly there were two of them. Sylar tensed up. One Peter Petrelli was bad enough, but two, this could possibly be bad. Sylar could hear as clearly as he ccould see. So, there was someone that could do what Peter did. Very interesting. He would have to visit this girl.

Sylar was lost in his thoughts, and hadn't realized that both Peters had left. He had to get to Moravia as quickly as he could. He quickly left for his apartment, to grab some things, and get a vehicle. Then he bought a map, and headed for Moravia. All he thought about the whole way to Moravia, was about the girl with the empathy power.

It was late, and Sylar knew that he was close to Moravia, but it was too late to do anything at the moment, so he pulled into a small hotel in the next town over from his destination. He paid for a room, and went in, to bed. He had an early morning.

****

Sylar made it to Moravia in no time the next morning. He figured that the girl, Amber, would be at school, so he made his way to the high school. Sylar pulled into the driveway, and found a parking space. Buses were blocking his view, but soon, they rolled away, and Sylar saw Peter. He was talking to a girl. The girl. He could feel all of his senses tingling.

Amber suddenly turned and looked in his direction. His heart skipped a beat for a brief second, then returned to normal. Amber turned back to speak to Peter. Sylar gripped the steering wheel, tightly. He would have to wait until after she was out of school, and away from Peter. He couldn't get to Amber while Petrelli was near her, protecting her. He wasn't worried though, he could be patient, when he wanted, or needed, to be.

Sylar watched as Amber walked into the school. Peter suddenly disappeared. Sylar wasn't sure if he had teleported away or turned invisible. It was probably the latter, since Peter was sent here to protect Amber.

Now all there was to do was wait.


	4. IV Peter

**Chapter Four.**

Peter

Peter made sure that no one was watching, then turned invisible, and followed Amber into the school. He made sure to keep some distance, so he wouldn't turn her invisible. Amber went up to the second floor, to her locker. He waited for her to get everything she needed, then followed her to her first class, Food Science.

Peter watched her interact with her class mates. She seemed to be well liked. There was one guy, "Sunshine" she called him, who seemed overly friendly with her. He would have to remember to ask her about him later.

They made homemade ice cream, and he sneaked some from a quiet girl's bowl. He was quick, and made sure that he kept his distance from Amber. When the bell rang, he followed her to English class. Peter would have fallen asleep, if he could have, the only thing that they were doing was watching Black Hawk Down. He watched Amber as she watched the movie, and took the occasionalnote on what she saw. Peter was thankful when they headed to her Gym class. She went to get changed, and he waited for her. She came out when she was finished. She looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Peter?" She whispered.

He walked over to her, and touched her arm. She lookied at him.

"Hey, I can see you, did you make yourself visible?" She asked.

"No. I believe that you are invisible now." He told her.

"I am? Cool." Amber said.

Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"So what did you need?" He asked.

"We are at the tennis courts, we don't use this exit, during the warm months, so I wanted to let yo know where I was going, so you wouldn't freak out." Amber said.

"Thanks." Peter said, in surprise.

She was very thoughtful.

Amber nodded and smiled.

"Lets go, I don't want to be late." Amber said.

They headed over to the tennis courts.

Peter watched Amber play tennis. She was pretty good. She was like one of the only people actually trying. Most of the students were doing the bare minimum, just to pass the class.

Peter was watching Amber, and didn't notice Sylar watching him and Amber.

****

The last class had finally come. Peter was thankful, he had forgotton how long school could be. He looked over at Amber. She was working on her Latin homework. She looked a little confused. Peter sighed. He leaned up against the wall and watched Amber. She bit the cap of her pen, chewing on it slightly. She scratched the side of her face, and wrote something on her paper.

Amber looked up at the clock, and began putting her things away. Peter looked up at the clock too. It was almost time to go. It was about time. The bell finally rang and Amber left the study hall. Peter followed her. She grabbed the empty water bottle out of her back pack. She sighed.

Peter wondered what was wrong with her. She kind of looked depressed. People were all around, so he couldn't ask her anything, yet. He would, when he had a chance.

He followed her to a drinking fountain. She filled the water bottle up. She finished, then headed for the locker room. Peter finally became visable. Amber jumped when he grabbed her arm.

"Are you visible, or am I invisible?" She asked.

"I'm visible. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why?" She said.

"I don't believe you. You look depressed." Peter said.

She put her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She said.

"Okay. If you ever want to just talk, I'm here." Peter said.

She laughed.

"Thanks for the offer, but I barely know you." Amber said.

"Alright, but the offer is open." Peter said.

"Are you hungry?" Amber asked.

"I'm starving." Peter said.

"Okay, let me get changed real quick, then we can go and get something to eat." Amber said.

Peter nodded.

He waited against the wall as Amber went to change. People passed him, and gave him weird looks. He just ignored them. He couldn't help hearing some of their thoughts.

'_Who is that?'_

_'Zack said he was with Amber, who would want to hang out with her?'_

Peter frowned, and shook his head. Kids were mean. Apparently, looks were all that mattered in high school, and money was a very close second. A few minutes later, Amber came back out. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and she had her practice clothes on.

"Hey, next time, wait for me, invisibly. I was bombarded with questions." Amber said.

"You don't like to be questioned?" Peter asked.

"I don't like to be the center of attention." She said.

"But you were a cheerleader." Peter said.

"Yeah, but that was a group. I wasn't up there alone." Amber said. He looked at her as they walked.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'll be invisible when I wait for you." Peter said.

"Thank you." She said.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Pizza. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Pizza sounds great." He told her.

"Well, let's go, I don't want to answer any more questions." Amber said.

"Okay, let's go." Peter said.

They left the building.


	5. V Sylar

**Chapter Five.**

Sylar

Sylar had only been in the parking lot, waiting, for only a few hours, when he saw a group of people come from the back of the building. He watched carefully for any sign of Amber. He didn't see her, so he relaxed. Suddenly, she materalized out of thin air, which meant one of two things. One was that Peter had taught her how to use her abilities already, or two, Peter had been right next to her, then moved away from her. He figured it was the latter, because it was hard to learn what she needed to be taught, in just one day.

He quietly followed Amber. He was careful though, he didn't want to alert Peter to his presence.

Sylar followed Amber to some tennis courts. Amber had a different type of racket than the others, and he realized that she played tennis. Then he remembered Peter's painting, She was on the tennis team.

Sylar smiled. She reminded him of Claire, Peter's neice. Claire was a cheerleader though. As far as he knew, which was no much, tennis was all she did. However, she looked very athletic.

His heart skipped a beat again, as he looked her over. What was going on with him?

He watched her play, and she was pretty good. This was a gym class, though, the students didn't really try during gym. That was, everyone except Amber. Sylar became very intruiged with Amber. He chalked it all up to 'The Hunger'. He walked into the shadows, and just watched Amber play.

In no time at all, they were heading back to the school. Sylar kept his distance as he followed Amber.

He began getting hungry. He checked the time, and decided that he would have enough time to get something to eat, and be back before the end of the school day.

****

Sylar headed over to the courts, where he knew Amber would be. Before he got out of his car, he shape shifted into someone he saw earlier in the day. He went over to the swing sets, and waited. After waiting all day, just a half hour would fly by.

Amber did finally show up. Sylar didn't make his move, not yet, anyways. Peter was with her. He wanted to make sure that Peter wouldn't have any suspicions.

He saw Peter look around, and look straight at him. Peter asked Amber something, and Amber looked. Amber answered him quickly, but Peter looked a little worried. Sylar couldn't help but to smile. He was going to take Amber from Peter, right under Peter's nose. How great would that be?

Sylar stood and walked towartds Amber.


	6. VI Amber

**Chapter Six.**

Amber

"He is on his way over." Peter told Amber.

"Yeah right, no one's here, why would he come over here?" Amber asked, glancing at the guy heading for her, then back at Peter.

That seemed to surprise him. He still didn't get it.

"But you're here. He wouldn't come to see you?" Peter asked.

"No he wouldn't." Amber said.

"Well, that's what it looks like to me." Peter said.

"You might want to get your eyes..." Amber began, but stopped when she realized that Peter was right.

"Told you." Peter said, with a small smile.

"Hi Amber, how's it going?"

"Hi justim. I'm fine, what do you need?" Amber asked.

Justin didn't glance at Peter, his gaze stayed on Amber the whole time.

"I was just wondering what time you were going to be done with practice." Justin said.

"5:30. Why?" Amber asked.

"Do you need a ride home, or is your friend driving you?" Justin asked.

"Who, Peter? No, Peter isn't driving me home." Amber said.

"Would you like a ride home?" Justin asked.

Amber's heart began pounding and she could feel her face go warm.

"I already have a ride. My mother is picking me up." Amber said.

"Oh well, maybe next time. Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Justin said.

"Bye." Amber said.

Justin walked away.

"See, you don't give yourself enough credit." Peter said.

"That was weird. He's never done that before, why now?" Amber asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I'm your good luck charm. Anyways, I think that we should figure out when we can practice." Peter said.

Amber sighed.

"I have no idea. The only time I can really think of is right after school, before practice. It's not much time, but it's some." Amber said.

"It will have to work, for now." Peter said.

Amber nodded.

Amber forgot about Justin when her practice started.

****

"So, how bored were you today?" Amber asked Peter.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I had a thought. Nothing is going to happen to me at school." She said.

Peter just looked at her.

"What? I'm serious! Nothing will happen to me while I'm at school." Amber told him.

"My niece was attacked during school. At a homecoming game." Peter said.

Amber shook her head.

"But that wasn't during school, that was after school. Games, usually are. I was thinking that you could meet me outside of the cafeteria after my last class. Then I'll get changed, and we can "pop" over to your place to practice." Amber said.

Peter looked reluctant.

"I don't know, what if something happens?" Peter asked.

Amber laughed.

"Peter, trust me, nothing is going to happen to me." Amber told him.

He looked around.

"Fine, but I'm going to be outside of the cafeteria, waiting for you, as soon as the bell rings." He told her.

"Fine, and I'll be waiting. I'll be right back, I need to get changed." Amber said, when they got to the locker room.

Amber went in to change. She threw her practice clothes into her locker, and grabbed her street clothes. she changed and took her hair out of it's holder. She quickly brushed it and put the brush and her tennis racket in to the locker. She locked the locker, and grabbed her backpack, and headed for Peter. Shestopped though, when she heard her name. Some one was talking about her, again. She sighed.

"Why would you want to hang around with Amber? Have you looked at her? You could do much better." It sounded like Lacey Fitts.

She was talking to Peter.

Peter was saying something, but she wasn't paying attention, she had backed away, and was heading for the alternate exit. She was fighting back the tears, that were threatening to fall. She took a few calming breaths. She tried not to let what people said about her get to her, usually. However, once in a while, it took it's toll on her, and she would want to give up, but it always passed, and she knew this would pass too.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and she ran into someone. She lost her balance, and fell. She landed on the ground with a "thud".

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Amber said.

"It was my fault." The guy said.

Amber looke up and her heart skipped a beat. He held his hand out for her to take. She took it, and he helped her up. A funny look crossed his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"You just had a weird look on your face." Amber said.

He smiled.

"Nope, I'm fine. I'm Gabriel." He told her.

"I'm Amber." Amber said.

"It's nice to meet you. So, what are you still doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, I had tennis practice. I've never seen you before, do you know someone here?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, my cousin. I'm supposed to meet him here, but he didn't show. Oh well, at least I could run into a pretty girl." Gabriel said.

Amber felt her face grow warm.

"Right, then you had to run into me. I'm sorry." Amber said.

He laughed.

"You're funny too. That's refreshing. Would you like to go for a walk, or is your boyfriend waiting for you?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't have aboyfriend. I'm waiting for my mother." Amber said.

"Really?! That's very surprising. I was sure that you would have a boyfriend." Gabriel said.

"Most of the guys here are jerks." Amber said.

"I'm sorry. Well, maybe we could hang out sometime." Gabriel said.

"Maybe. Well, I should go." Amber said.

"Okay. it was nice meeting you." Gabriel said.

"You too." Amber said.

Amber headed for the parking lot. Her mother hadn't shown up yet. She sat down on the grass and waited. Not too long after, Peter was standing behind her.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you come back out from the locker room? Why would you leave without me?" Peter asked.

"I didn't want to interupt your converstion." Amber said.

He paused, and she looked up at him. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"You heard what was said?" He asked.

"Just what Lacy said. After that, I left." Amber said.

He shook his head.

"So, you didn't hear what I told her?" He asked.

"I didn't stick around long enough to hear what you said. I had finally had enough. I didn't want to walk out there and see the look that Lacy was going to give me, the look that almost everyone in this school gives me. I just had to be alone for a little while." Amber said.

"I can understand. I told Lacy that I wasn't interested in her, and that I was here for you. She tried changing my mind, but I told her to go away." Peter said.

Amber sighed.

"Great, now she's going to think that we're dating." Amber said.

"So? Maybe if people thought that you were dating someone, they might stop hassling you." Peter said.

"Yeah right, they'll never stop." Amber mummbled.

"Don't worry about it. In a couple of months, you won't have to see any of them, if you don't want to." Peter told her.

Amber laughed, and nodded.

"I guess you're right. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, my mother is here." Amber said, as she saw her mother pull in.

She stood, and so did Peter.

"Thanks Peter, I feel better." Amber said, giving him a hug.

"No problem, I'm glad that I could help." Peter said.

"Bye." She said, waving at him, as she headed for her mother's car.

****

Amber was getting ready for bed that night, thinking about the day. Her thoughts settled on Gabriel, and she smiled. She wondered if he was being serious, or if he was just joking like all of the other guys at her school. She sighed. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, out the window. She walked over to it, and looked out. She didn't see anyone, or anything. She shook her head, she must be seeing things. She turned and headed to bed.


	7. VII Peter

**Chapter Seven.**

Peter

Peter was pacing. He wanted to help Amber, but he didn't know how. He looked around his new apartment. Nothing was coming to him. His cell phone started ringing. He looked towards the ceiling. His mother was starting to drive him nuts. He looked at the caller I.D., it wasn't his mother, it was Claire, his neice.

"Claire, what's up?" Peter asked.

"Where are you, and where have you been? Angela is driving me nuts!" Claire told him.

He explained what was going on, then he got an idea.

"Hey, do you want to come over here for a while?" Peter asked.

"What about training Amber?" Claire asked.

"I need your help. Not with the training part, but with other things." Peter said.

"Like what?" Claire asked.

"Female things." Peter said.

"You like her?" Claire asked in surprise.

"No, nothing like that, It's Amber, she has no confidence. She doesn't realize how pretty she looks, and I was wondering if you would help her with that." Peter said.

He heard her sigh.

"I don't know Peter." Claire said.

"Please Claire, she's a sweet girl, and she deserves way more than how those kids treat her at that school." Peter told her.

Another sigh.

"Fine. When should I be there?" Claire asked.

"Pack some things for a few days, and I will teleport over there to get you." Peter said.

"Okay. See you soon." Claire said.

"Bye." Peter said.

Peter hung up, and got his second bedroom ready for Claire. About an hour later, he teleported over to Claire's house. He walked in, but didn't see anyone. He headed up the stairs, to Claire's bedroom. He knocked, then walked in. Claire was just finishing up packing.

"Peter!" Claire said.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Claire, are you ready?" Peter asked.

"Just give me one more minute. I'm almost ready." Claire said.

"You don't have to pack your bedroom, just a few things." Peter said.

"Oh, I know, one suitcase is for me, and the other is things for Amber. Just somethings she might like." Claire said.

"She's taller than you. Things that might fit you good, probably won't fit her." Peter said.

"We'll figure something out. Leave the girl things to me, and you take care of training her to use her powers." Claire said.

"Okay." Peter said.

"So, whe do I get to meet her?" Claire asked.

"At three. She's coming over for practice. It's only for a short time though, she has tennis practice." Peter said.

"Cool." Claire said.

About ten minutes later, they teleported back to Peter's apartment.

"This is nice." Claire said.

"It works for now." Follow me, and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Peter said.

"You should call Angela." Claire told him.

"The next time she calls, I'll answer." Peter said.

****

Peter and Claire teleported to the high school. They waited outside of the cafeteria for Amber. A minute later, a bell rang through out the school.

"Ah, here she comes." Peter said.

Claire looked in the directions that he was looking. Amber's eyes were on the floor as she walked. She looked up, and smiled when she saw Peter. Peter smiled back at her.

"Amber, this is my neice, Claire. Claire, this is Amber." Peter said.

"Hi." Claire said.

"Hi." Amber said.

Amber looked a little uncomfortable.

"Let's get going." Peter said.

Amber quickly went up to her locker, to get her things that she would need, then they found a secluded place, and teleported to Peter's apartment.

"So, you play tennis?" Claire said.

"Yeah, I actually have a match today." Amber said.

"I thought that you had practice today." Peter said.

"Nope, a match against Groton, at 4:30. My coach wants us there at 4:00, for practice. I'm free until then." Amber said.

"Really? That's great." Claire said.

Amber gave an uneasy smile, and glanced at Peter.

"Okay Claire, don't scare her. We should start practicing." Peter said.

"Fine." Claire said.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"Claire is here to help you too." Peter said.

"Helping me with what?" Amber asked.

"Your confidence." Peter said.

Amber raised her eyebrows.

"What does that entail?" Amber asked.

Claire smiled.

"Don't worry." Claire said.

"Why don't we get started." Peter said.

****

Amber was coming along great. She learned fast.

At 3:30 Claire took over. Claire quickly straightened Amber's hair, and put a little make up on her.

At ten of, they teleported back to the school. Amber went to change, quickly. Then they headed to the tennis courts. Amber went on to the courts to practice, and Peter and Claire sat on the bench, and watched Amber practice.

"She's pretty good." Claire said.

"Yeah. She was a cheerleader too." Peter said.

"Really, I would have never guessed." Claire said.

"I know, she's very surpriseing." Peter said, with a smile.

Claire looked at herm.

"What?" He asked.

She gave a small smile.

"You like her, don't you?" Claire said.

"She's nice, and sweet." He said.

"Yeah, but you like her, like her, don't you?"

"What? No, where did you get that idea?" Peter asked.

"No where, never mind." Claire said, smiling.


	8. VIII Sylar

**Chapter Eight.**

Sylar

Sylar wasn't going to go to Amber's tennis match, because he didn't want Peter to see him, but something pulled him to the courts. It was 'The Hunger'. At least, that's what he wanted to believe. He was hid, watching. He was very surprised to see Claire walking with Amber too. Why would Peter bring Claire here? Then he saw Amber. Claire had done Amber's hair. Amber didn't look bad before, and now she looked even better. He had to shake his head to clear it. He had a hard time taking his eyes off of her.

Amber had won her match. Sylar felt a jolt of excitement go through him. Amber shook her opponet's hand, then exited the courts. Another feeling went through him, one that was new to him, when Peter hugged Amber. If looks could kill, Peter would have been dead.

Amber talked to her coach, then she, Peter, and Claire left. Sylar followed them. He could hear their conversation.

"I'm supposed to go over to the baseball field. My sister is doing the stats for the varsity team." Amber said.

"Your sister does the stats for the team? That's cool." Claire said.

"I guess. People seem to think that she only did it, to be around the guys." Amber said, with a smile.

"Seriously?" Peter said with a laugh.

"Yeah. My sister wrote down names of everyone that she likes in the school. There were over 500 names on the list. It wasn't just students, but teachers too. She got a lot of flack for that." Amber said.

Claire laughed.

Sylar smiled to himself.

"Yeah, so Peter, you might want to be careful, she'll probably hit on you." Amber said.

Sylar wondered if Amber's sister had any abilities.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Peter said.

"What's your sister's name?" Claire asked.

"Patty. She's two years younger than me, but everyone thinks we're twins. I don't think so though. Some people even think that me, Patty, and my mom are triplets. That was when she had long hair though. She cut it though." Amber said.

Sylar knew that he wouldn't get close to Amber tonight, with Peter and Claire with her, and he thought about leaving. He didn't though. He wanted to check out Amber's sister, and just see Amber.

Sylar waited paitiently for Amber to change, and lead the way to the baseball diamond. It wasn't a long walk, and they were there in no time. The game was at the top of the fourth inning, and Moravia was winning 5-2. Amber didn't sit on the stands, she went to the far side of Moravia's dug out, and stood to watch the game. Peter stood on one side of her, and Claire stood on the other, like they were her body guards, or something. Sylar rolled his eyes at the sight. He sat on the bottom row of the stands. He got bored very quickly. He couldn't see Amber, or her sister. That was the only reason that he came.

An hour later, Moravia had won the game. Everyone clapped, and Sylar did it half as enthusiastic as everyone else. He was just glad that it was over. The two teams shook hadns, then they began to leave. Sylar saw Amber go to t he other side of the dug out, where she waited for a few minutes. Sylar could see her talking to someone. He listened harder.

"Hey Mr. Val, good job." Amber said.

"Are you Patty, or Amber? Sometimes I get confused." Mr. Val said.

Sylar heard two people retort.

"Very funny Mr. Val."

Peter and Claire laughed.

"They even talk at the same time." Mr. Val said.

Sylar rolled his eyes. Was this guy for real? He was flirting with Amber and her sister! This guy was old enough to be her father. To sylar's surprise, Amber was smiling up at him. Sylar frowned. He would have to figure out some way to get Amber away from Peter and Claire, and make her gorget Mr. Val. How would he do it though? He would have to think long and hard.

About five minutes later, Amber's sister emerged from the dug out. Sylar did a double take. Amber wasn't lying when she said that people thought they were twins. Amber and her sister looked identical. It was crazy.

"Who are your friends?" Patty asked.

"Oh, this is Peter and Claire. Guys, this is my sister, Patty." Amber said.

"Hi." Peter said.

Patty did a double take, then smiled at him. Amber's prediction was right. Patty began hitting on Peter. Sylar could see Amber roll her eyes. Patty began firing question after question at Peter. He was nice enough to answer every one that she asked. They began heading back to the high school, Patty apparently forgot her back pack. Sylar hid as they passed. He followed them back to the school, got in his car, then left.


	9. IX Amber

**Chapter Nine.**

Amber

Amber knew that Patty would flirt with Peter, she had warned him, she just didn't know how hard Patty would flirt. Then Patty asked all those questions, and Peter answered them all. She felt sorry for Peter, the questioning that Patty was putting him through.

"Patty, this isn't an interrogation, stop questioning him!" Amber told her sister.

"I'm just asking some questions. I'm curious." Patty said.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting your back pack?" Amber asked Patty.

"I'm going. I'll be right back." Patty said.

Amber rolled her eyes as Patty walked away. Claire laughed, and Peter smiled.

"She gets on my nerves sometimes." Amber said.

"I think she has a crush on Peter." Claire said.

"Very funny Claire." Peter said.

"Don't worry about it, in second grade Patty had a different boyfriend each week." Amber siad, with a small smile.

"Wow, she sounds like you Claire." Peter joked.

"Not funny Peter. I'm not that bad." Claire told him.

"I'm back." Patty said, returning.

"That was quick." Peter said.

"My locker is right around the corner." Patty said.

"Do you know when mom is getting here?" Amber asked.

"Soon, I hope." Patty said.

"You want to get rid of us so soon?" Claire asked.

Amber smiled.

"No, it's not that, I'm just tired." Amber said.

"That's right, you had a tennis match today. How did you do?" Patty asked.

Before Amber could answer, Peter spoke.

"She won." Peter said, with a smile.

"Really, what were the scores?" Patty asked.

"6-1, 6-0." Amber said.

"Pretty good." Patty told her.

Patty took a seat next to Peter on the grass. Amber rolled her eyes, and Claire gave Peter a pointed look.

"Amber, do you have practice tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"No, not tomorrow." Amber said.

Amber missed the nudge that Peter gave Claire.

"Maybe you can come over, and hang out." Claire said.

"I'll ask my mother, and if she says yes, then I'll be over." Amber said.

"Does anyone have a piece of paper, and a pen?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Patty said.

Patty quickly got a piece of paper and a pen for Claire. Claire wrote down two numbers, then handed the paper to Amber, and the pen back to Patty.

"These are the two numbers that you can reach me at. Call the top one first." Claire said with a wink.

Amber was a little confused by the wink as she took the paper from Claire.

"Call anytime." Claire told her.

"Okay." Amber said.

"Mom is here." Patty said.

"See you tomorrow." Claire said.

"Maybe." Amber said.

"Bye." Peter said.

"Bye." Amber and Patty said.

They left.

"Hi mom." Amber said, getting in the front seat.

"Hey, how did you guys do?"

"I won, 6-1, 6-0." Amber said.

"That's great. How did the baseball team do?"

"We won, 10-5" Patty said, from the back seat.

"Great." Their mother said.

They headed home.

"So what's for dinner?" Amber asked.

"I'm thinking about pork chops, mashed potatos, and peas."

"That sounds good, I can't wait, I'm hungry." Amber said.

They got home and Amber went to her bedroom, and took her shoes off. She brought her back pack back out to the kitchen table. She sat down, and started in on her homework. She began with her Latin work. She had to do definitions and translating a story from her book. When she finished with that, she started on her french homework. She got halfway finished, but had to stop, dinner was ready. They ate, and talked about their day. Patty did most of the talking.

"You're kind of quiet tonight, what's wrong?" Amber's mom asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, and I still have homework." Amber said.

"Just finish it tomorrow, it's Saturday." Patty said.

"I don't want to finish it tomorrow, I want to finish tonight." Amber said.

"That's right, you want to go over to Peter's tomorrow, don't you?" Patty asked.

"What? Who's Peter?"

"It's not Peter, Patty, it was Claire, if you remember correctly." Amber said.

"What are you two talking about?"

"A friend of mine, Claire, asked me to go over to her house tomorrow. I was wondering if that would be okay." Amber said.

"Let me think about it."

Amber nodded, but had a sinking feeling. Usually when her mother said that, it meant either no, or she would forget until it was too late, and then she couldn't go.

They began clearing the table. Patty did the dishes and Amber began her homework.

****

Amber had taken her shower, gotten into her pajamas, and walked to her mother's office. She couldn't tell what her mother was working on.

"Mom?" Amber said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you think about me going over to Claire's tomorrow?" Amber asked.

"Where does she live?"

"In down town Moravia, right on the main street, right next to New York Pizzeria." Amber said.

"What about her parents? What do they do?"

"She lives with her uncle. Her parents died in a car accident." Amber said.

"That poor girl. Of course you can go over to her house tomorrow. Stay the night if she askes you to. Tell her if she ever needs anything, don't hesitate to ask." Her mother said.

Amber smiled.

"I will mom." Amber said.

"Good night."

"Night mom." Amber said.

Amber headed for her room, to her bed. Patty was sitting on Amber's bed, waiting for Amber.

"Can I help you?" Amber asked.

"I heard mom tell you that you could go over to Claire's." Patty said.

"Yeah, so?" Amber said.

"You've got to let me go with you!" Patty told her.

"What, why?" Amber asked.

"Because Peter is hot, and I think that he likes me." Patty said.

"First of all, I don't think he likes you, and second, he's like ten years older than you are." Amber said.

"First of all, Age does not matter if the guy is cute enough, and second, you're jealous." Patty said.

Amber shook her head.

"Jealous of what?" Amber asked.

"Jealous that Peter might like me, and not you." Patty said.

This time Amber laughed.

"You're joking right? I don't really care if he likes me like that or not. However, you are not going with me tomorrow, I doubt Peter will even be there, he's going to New York City, or something, I think." Amber said.

Patty huffed, and stood.

"Fine." Patty said.

Patty stormed out of Amber's room. Amber shook her head. Amber walked to the living room, grabbed the phone, and went back to her room, and shut the door behind her. She found the piece of paper Claire had given her, and dialed the number. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Peter?" Amber said.

"Amber?" Peter said.

"Yeah, I was trying to get Claire. For some reason, she gave me this number." Amber said.

"I think I know why. so, what did you need?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to let Claire know that my mother said that I could come over tomorrow." Amber said.

"Really? That's great. We will be able to practice before Claire takes over." Peter said.

Amber laughed.

"Let's hope. Okay, well, that's all I needed to tell Claire. Have a great night." Amber said.

"I'll try. Good night." Peter said.

"Night." Amber said.

She hung up.

She set the phone down on her desk, and got into bed. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.

****

Amber was sitting on a bench in the park. Gabriel came and sat down next to her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see you." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Why me?" She asked.

He smiled. He gently touched her cheek.

"Why not?" He said.

"Guys usually don't seek me out." Amber said.

"I'm not most guys, besides, the guys at your school are stupid. They don't see what's right in front of them." He told her.

Amber could feel herself blushing. She looked into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"Say you'll let me kiss you." He said.

That took her by surprise. She couldn't speak, she just nodded. He leaned in, and kissed her. It took her brath away.

"Wow." Amber said.

****

Amber woke up suddenly. Why had she dreamed of Gabriel? She had only seen him once. Maybe it was enough of an impression to make her dream of him. She shook her head, to try to clear it. She checked the time. It was too late to go back to sleep, so she got up and got dressed. she went to have breakfast.

About an hour later, Amber was on her way to Peter's apartment. She was nervous, she knew what to expect from Peter, with practice, but not from Claire. She had no clue what Claire was planning for her, and she hadn't asked Peter.

Her mother pulled up in front of Peter's apartment, and Amber got out. She went over to her mother's window.

"Okay, call me when you are ready to come back home."

Amber nodded.

"Have fun."

"I will." Amber said.

Amber waved as her mother left.

"Amber? Is that you?"

Amber turned to find Gabriel walking towards her.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"I was just going out for a walk, since it's such a nice day out today. What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"Just visiting a couple of friends. So, did you give your cousin the third degree for not meeting you?" Amber asked.

Gabriel laughed.

"No, it was my fault, I never checked my phone, he left me a message." Gabriel said.

"That sucks. So, how long are you in town for?" Amber said.

"A few months." Gabriel said.

"Cool. Maybe you can catch a couple tennis matches before they are done." Amber said.

She didn't know what made her say that.

"Oh, do you play?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, do you have a pen and paper?" Amber asked.

"I've got a slip of paper, but no pen." He said.

She rummaged through her bag, and found a pen.

"Write down your number, and when I have a tennis match, I'll call and let you know." Amber told him.

"Sounds good." He said.

He wrote down his cell phone number and handed the paper to her.

"And maybe we can get together for something other than tennis." He said.

"Maybe. Hey, I'll see you later, I should get going to my friend's place." Amber said.

He nodded.

"Bye." He said.

She waved to him, then headed for Peter's apartment.


	10. X Peter

**Chapter Ten.**

Peter

"So, when is she getting here?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. All she said was that she would be over today." Peter told her.

"I know you like her." Claire said.

Peter's heart skipped a beat.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Peter said.

"Of course not. It's too bad though. You like her, but she doesn't show any interest in you. Her sister, on the other hand, has one major crush on you." Claire said.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"The only interest I have in Amber is to keep her safe, from whoever wants to use her for evil. That's all." Peter said.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Claire asked.

"Very funny Claire. This is strictly professional." Peter told her.

"Peter, it's okay if you like her, you deserve to be happy." Claire said.

"You don't have to worry about me, Claire, I'm happy." Peter said.

There was a knock on the door.

"She's here." Claire said.

Peter went to open it.

Amber smiled when she saw him. His heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not too early, am I?" Amber asked.

"Of course not. Claire was just asking when you were coming." He told her.

"I should have called to let you know I was on my way." Amber said.

"Don't be ridiculous! So, how did you talk your mom into letting you come?" Claire asked.

Amber walked into the apartment.

"I kind of told her that you had lost both of your parents in a car accident, and she basically told me to spend the night. I mean, if it's okay." Amber said, looking at Peter.

"That's fine. So. do you want to start with a little practice?" Peter asked.

"She just got here Peter, let her breathe." Claire said.

"No, it's fine. I'm ready to practice." Amber said.

****

They practiced until lunch. Claire sat in a chair, and watched. Around noon, Claire began complaining about how hungry she was. Peter finally stopped, and ordered from New York Pizzaria. When it was ready, Amber and Claire went to pick it up. Peter stayed behind and had time to think. Think about the situation with Amber. Just thinking about her, brought a smile to his face. Then it hit him, Claire was right, he did like Amber. What was he going to do about it? His future self didn't say anything about having feelings for Amber, and was it a one way street? Did Amber have the same feelings for him? If she did, she hid it really well. Maybe Claire could do some detective work, and find out if Amber liked him, or not. That's what he would do, he would ask Claire to find out what Amber thought about him. About five minutes later, Amber and Claire returned. Amber looked a little flushed, and Claire was smiling like a cheshire cat. Something was up, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"We're back!" Claire said, showing the pizza.

"It smells delicious. Let's eat." Peter said.

****

They finished eating, and Peter and Amber began practicing again. Amber stood across from him, poised, ready to begin. Peter's hand was suddenly in flames. He threw the fire at her, she put a hand up, and it came bac at him. He dodged it. She shot a bolt of electricity at him.

"Very nice. Now try flying." Peter told her.

She nodded, and concentrated. A second later, she was up by the ceiling.

"That's great. Try teleporting." Peter said, when she had landed back on the floor.

She teleported across the room. This went on for a couple more hours, until Claire got bored.

"Okay, we can stop." Peter said.

"Great. Now, Amber, come with me." Claire said.

"Where are we going? Amber asked.

"My room. I have somethings I want you to go through." Claire said.

Peter shook his head as Claire took Amber's wrist, and pulled her into the bedroom.

Peter wiped sweat off of his forehead, and decided to take a shower. He went into his bedroom, to get a change of clothes. He set his things in the bathroom, and then knocked on Claire's door. Claire opened it.

"do either of you need to use the bathroom? I'm going to be taking a shower." Peter said.

They both shook their heads.

He went to get in the shower.

****

The shower had felt great, very refreshing. Claire and Amber were still doing whatever they were doing. Peter found a pad of paper and pencil. He sat down on the couch and began drawing. When he finished drawing, he blinked a couple times, then focused on the picture. It was him, Claire, and Amber, sitting at a table, at a restaurant, eating dinner. Amber looked very different though. she had a nice dress, was wearing make up, and had her hair done differently. He studied it for a minute, then took it to his bedroom. It must be soon. He grabbed a book, and sat down on the couch again.

About an hour later, Claire and Amber came into the living room.

"We need to go shopping. Amber needs clothes." Claire said.

Peter looked at Claire, then at Amber.

"No I don't, we don't have to go shopping if you don't want to." Amber told him.

"Hush, yes you do." Claire said.

"I don't have any money." Amber said.

"Don't worry about it. Nathan gave me my own account, with some money in it, we'll use that." It will be fine. So, Peter, can you teleport us to a mall?" Claire asked.

Amber looked embarrassed. Peter sighed.

"Where's the closest mall?" Peter asked.

Amber bit her lip.

"The ithaca mall." Amber said.

"Okay, get anything you need, and then I'll teleport us there." Peter said.

Claire smiled, and headed for her room again. Peter was left alone with Amber.

"Thanks, but you really didn't need to do this, I don't need to get any clothes." Amber said.

"Claire is stubborn, she wouldn't stop until I agreed." Peter said.

"I'm ready." Claire said.

"Do you want to try, and see if you can do it first?" Peter asked Amber.

Amber nervously bit her lip.

"You'll be fine, if you take us any where other than the mall, I'll get us there." Peter said.

"Okay, I'll try." Amber said.

She took a deep breath, put one hand on Claire's shoulder, and one hand on Peter's. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

The scenery suddenly changed. Peter looked around. They were standing in a parking lot, next to some parked cars. Peter looked at the building, Sears was lit up in blue on it. Peter smiled.

"You did it!" Claire said excitedly.

Amber opened her eyes, looked around, and then smiled. Peter's heart did a flip. He cleared his throat.

"Why don't we go in?" Peter said.

They made their way into Sears. Amber led them through the store, and out to the food court.

"Where to now?" Peter asked.

"Follow Claire, She's the one who wanted to come." Amber said, with a smile.

Claire rolled her eyes as Peter laughed. Claire squared her shoulders and began walking.

"Let's go." Claire said.


	11. XI Claire

**Chapter Eleven.**

Claire

Claire's original reason for wanting to go shopping for clothes for Amber, was to help her confidence. Now, after seeing how Peter looked at Amber, she was going to play matchmaker. Amber was getting a make over. Her uncle deserved to be happy.

Claire didn't pay attention to Peter, or Amber. She was searching for a good store. She came to Bath and Beauty works. She thought for a minute, then went in.

"I thought that we were here for clothes. This doesn't look like clothing." Peter said.

"We are, but I want to get some other things too." Claire said.

Amber sighed and Peter rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Claire had found Passion Flower perfume, body wash, and lotion. They were for Amber. Once Claire had paid, they headed for the next store. They walked for a while, Claire didn't like any of the stores she passed. She finally came to Old Navy. Claire immediately walked in. She went to the skirts, and picked out a few. She went over to the shirts. When she found a few, she dragged Amber over to the dressing room.

"Try these on." Claire told her.

"You're joking, right?" Amber said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm serious. Get in there." Claire said.

Amber bit her lip, but did what she was told. Peter and Claire waited as Amber tried the clothes on.

"Claire?" Amber called.

"Right here." Claire said.

"There's a problem, or two." Amber said, sounding a little nervous.

"What's wrong? Come out so I can see." Claire said.

"Yeah, I don't think so. That's not going to happen." Amber told her.

Claire rolled her eyes, but knocked on the door. Amber opened it, to let her in.

"What's the problem? You look cute." Claire said.

"First, I look stupid, second, if you expect me to wear this skirt to school, or around my mom, then, it needs to be longer, past my finger tips. That's school policy. Third, the shirt has to cover my stomach, another school rule." Amber said.

"You don't look stupid, I will find longer shirts and skirts." Claire said.

"I might not look stupid, but I feel exposed." Amber said, with a frown.

"You look great in that outfit. Trust me, the guys will be lining up for you, just wait." Claire said.

"I doubt it. They will know it's the same me, even with nicer clothes." Amber said.

"Don't worry about it, some guys will like you for who you are. All of the rest don't matter. Now, you wait here, and I'll be right back with different clothes." Claire said.

Amber nodded, and Claire went to find different clothes.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry about anything, I've got it covered." Claire told him.

Claire took all of ten minutes, if that, to find more clothes for Amber. Amber tried the new clothes on, and Claire helped Amber decide which ones looked the best. Claire paid for everything, then they went on to the next store. Claire all but dragged Amber into Abercrombie and Fitfch. In there, they found a couple pairs of pants, and a couple of dresses. Claire found a couple of shirts to go with the jeans. After Abercrombie and Fitch, they walked across the way, to American Eagle. Claire found a pair of shorts that were perfect for Amber, and a great shirt to go with it.

After that, they went to the shoe store. Claire found a pair of heels, and a pair of athletic shoes for Amber. Then Amber surprised Claire, by picking out something for herself. Amber picked out a cute pair of sandals.

"Not to put a damper on your fun, but I'm getting very bored. Can we leave soon?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we're done. Let's find a good sopt, and teleport to the apartment." Claire said.

"I know the perfect spot." Amber said.

They followed Amber past the bathrooms, and through a door. It was an unused hallway.

"How did you know about this place? I have a feeling that not many people know about this place." Peter said.

"When Hills was in business, here in the mall, my mother was the loss prevention manager. She took my sister and I through some short cuts here in the mall. This goes over by where Hills used to be." Amber told them.

"That's so cool." Claire said.

Peter put a hand on Claire and Amber, then teleported them back to the apartment. Claire saw Peter flop down onto the couch. Claire shook her head and smiled.

"Let's put everything in the room." Claire said.

Claire and Amber brought everything into Claire's room. Claire put all of the bags on the middle of her bed, she sat at the head, and Amber sat at the foot. Bag by bag, they went through everything. Claire held up one of the dresses that Amber got.

"I like this dress. It looked the best on you." Claire said.

"I like it the best too." Amber said.

"I'm getting hungry. We should get dressed up and go ut to dinner. What's good around here?" Claire asked.

Amber thought for a moment.

"Do you like Mexican food?" Amber asked.

"Of course." Claire said.

"There's a great Mexican restaurant in Cortland, it has the best food." Amber said.

"Sounds great, why don't you get in the shower, and I'll let Peter know what's going on, then I'll get in after you. Then I will do your hair and make up." Claire said.

"Okay." Amber said.

Claire led Amber to the bathroom and got Amber a towel and wash cloth. Claire gave her a razor and shampoo and conditioner. Amber got in, and Claire went to tell Peter what was going on.


End file.
